


Take Me for Granted

by IKnowAshAndHeKnowsMe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Although they are love idiots, Barry Allen is tougher than he appears, I love you guys, I'm Sorry, Leonard Snart is a Softie, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, Lots of bullshit, Love and confrontation, M/M, My english sucks, No bullshit, Responsibilites and Needs, See the point I'm making?, So I share mine, Sorry for my language, They are made for each other, They know what they want and get it, What Have I Done, Work things out, a girl can dream, believe it or not, like literally - Freeform, people are complex, really sorry, sorry - Freeform, they make a good team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKnowAshAndHeKnowsMe/pseuds/IKnowAshAndHeKnowsMe
Summary: Leonard Snart and Barry Allen, two names that would never fit together just as their owners. Until they did.





	Take Me for Granted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just some heads ups that English is not my first language and this goes without beta. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or bad choice of words. I'm learning. I'll try my best to update regularly-once a week at least. Comments are everything to me so please share your thoughts on where this should go. Thank you a loooooot.

Leonard Snart is all about take. Or so he says. He looks at things in only 2 ways: things that he already have, and others that are yet to be taken. He has his Rogues. He pulls out heists. And most of them are successful and satisfying, but some of them-thanks to the Flash-had been something else, less profitable yet more interesting. And gradually, he finds himself looking forward to the latter (not that he will ever admit).

Leonard wants things. Too much, really. It is the consistent whirling in his chest, the ever hunger to possess, that has kept him alive through so many unfavorable situations. Now, during his encounters with the Flash, he starts to realize that his wants become more intense when the Flash is present. He thought it was the healthy competition with the Flash that draws him. But some of the times when he managed to get away with the prize, the want didn't leave him.

What Leonard does not want is compassion. He did have a helluva bad childhood, maybe youth, too. But the dark and twisted years had passed, and he walked out not as a victim but as a survivor, a winner. He was changed permanently, more fierce and cold, feels less and performs better. He used to feel only for Lisa, his baby sister, and Mick, who helps him and seems to understand him (not that he talks much), and then the Flash popped out in Central being so good. Superheroes! Leonard is getting bored. But, as it turns out, this Allen kid is surely something Leonard has never seen before. Now Leonard has to payback for his underestimation.

So, when he noticed, in horror, the swelling in his chest mixed with sour and sweet pain whenever he thinks about the scarlet speedster (which is increasing in frequency) that resembles a certain feeling that is too juvenile and inconvenient for him, he was mad. Madly at lost or madly in love, who knows?

Barry Allen is all about give. Everybody knows that. As the Flash he saves lives, from victims in crimes (sometimes villains) to numerous cats he brought down from the trees ( why are the cats climbing trees) along his way to work. And as Barry Allen, well, everybody loves Barry Allen. With that hair and those puppy eyes, he could effortlessly work his way through life, yet he chooses the hard way for the people in Central that need him and became a forensic scientist in CCPD, where his father was deprived justice. His life was like the kind that you expect to see in comics whose protagonist starts low and goes up and up and up and marries and be happy and, well, none of which ever ends. Barry Allen thought that he could be lucky and have that life, but he was met with something crazier, which would definitely make a better volume of comic books.

Barry Allen is satisfied. In the past, he couldn't feel this way because his father was still in prison for murdering his mother, which Henry Allen sure as hell didn't. But now, with Eobard Thawne revealing himself and taking the charge, his dad is finally out in the daylight. Barry knows that Henry would need time to adjust, but seeing his father as a free man again alone is enough for all those years' waiting. Then how is it that he still cannot settle down? Flash work is going well, so too as in the CCPD. He should find a girl (Iris) and maybe build a family. He can't. It's not enough after all.

Yet it strikes him when standing in front of the snarky super villain Captain Cold for the 100th time, his constantly growing need ceased. What on earth would Barry Allen want from Leonard Snart other than the man be put into jail?


End file.
